Ruling By My Own
'''Ruling By My Own '''is the twenty-eight episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Genius X uses his experiment to create 3 personalities, to rule use for his own benefit. Nathan and Doctor Oswald try to reverse it, as Genius X battles Nathan, as he accidentally goes inside to make Nathan 3 of them. They have different personalities. Genius X lost the energy core that can power up, the uncomplete and complete version of each other. Nathan and Doctor Oswald escaped as Genius X are not happy. Doctor Oswald found it weird that Nathan has three including himself. Boyce and Harold see that Nathan is talking to himself, as Decker collapsed and is shocked. Samuel wants to know what's going on, as Doctor Oswald tells Nathan that he accidentally went into the pod, as she didn't which button to use. It was malfunctioning but still needs to be fixed. Genius X moved his base to another place and power up the energy on himself to prepare a fight against Nathan. He and his team fight Cole, DX, Ed Billings and Conard, who been playing card games, as they are planning something good. Nathan and 2 of himself defeated many of DX's team, they planning nothing. Nathan leaves them and found the base again but it was gone. Doctor Oswald thought it was here, but Genius X is waiting for him in the bunker, with the energy core to restore Nathan bad to normal. Nathan and Doctor Oswald don't know Genius X's name until Doctor Underwood knows his name is Brock Morrison, he is an evil Scientist and a total psychopath, he quit after he lost the contest to a volcano contest. He wanted to make other Scientist jealous of his experiments, including Doctor Underwood. She knows Genius X's old base in the bunker and decided to go with Nathan to fight against Genius X. Nathan, his mother Doctor Underwood and Doctor Oswald goes to find the bunker. Boyce and Harold tell them, there are many rooms, as Nathan found the right one. Genius X is back and is happy that Doctor Underwood is right on of him and she is not afraid of him. Nathan and himself fight against Genius X but was too powerful. Doctor Underwood reverse the energy core, as Genius X has it but Nathan defeated him with his Cybernetics and teamwork. Genius X lost his powers with Nathan turn himself back to one, as Doctor Oswald and Doctor Underwood destroy the pod that controlling personality. Nathan feels good to work with himself, but he is better at being 1, Doctor Underwood is proud of him and happy. Episode Moments * Genius X wanted to better than most Scientist, which was his goal * Doctor Underwood joins the field, to stop Genius X * Nathan had 3 personalities of himself, but return to one, as they destroy the pods as well Characters * Nathan Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Samuel Ryan * Paul Decker * Corps Villain * Genius X (Brock Morrison) (Past And Present) * Cole * DX * Ed Billings * Conard Links Trivia * Genius X wants to be better than any Scientist, including Doctor Underwood * Boyce and Harold guide Nathan instead of being in the field * Ed Billings, DX, Cole have appeared in Season 2, Conard first appearance in Linguistic Adventure * Nathan 3 personality is Anger, Funny and Normal Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason